vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusknoir
Summary Dusknoir is a final form ghost-type Pokémon introduced in Gen IV. It evolves from Duskull into Dusclops, and from Dusclops into Dusknoir by holding a Reaper Cloth and being traded. The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Dusknoir Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Third Form Pokémon, Gripper Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Invisibility (Dusknoir's pre-evolution, Duskull, is able to make itself invisible), Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (Dusknoir is a pokémon native from the Ghost World, another plane of existence where the spirits of deceased humans and pokémon reside, as well as other ghost-type pokémon. Dusknoir's body is intangible and completely hollow, and inside there is only a void and spectral flames. Dusknoir also should be comparable to Pokémon like Gengar), Levitation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Darkness, Hellfire, Fire, Ice, and Electricity variety), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via Ghost-Type moves), Enhanced Senses (The antenna on its head captures radio waves from another worlds), Stealth Mastery and Camouflage (Its pre-evolution, Duskull, can hide among the shadows and is an excellent tracker), Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 7), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation and possible Portal Creation (Dusknoir can travel and teleport to other worlds, its PMD counterpart can create portals), Body Control, Mind Manipulation (Its pre-evolution, Dusclops, can hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclops's bidding), Absorption (Its pre-evolution, Dusclops, can absorbs anything, however large the object may be), Soul Absorption (Dusknoir can absorb souls), Possession (Of an empty body), Death Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Via Destiny Bond), Fear Manipulation (A glare from the single scarlet eye of Duskull makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear), Empathic Manipulation (Via Dark Pulse. Dusknoir can shoot orbs imbued with loathsome emotions), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep Charm), Void Manipulation (Inside Dusknoir's body there is a void, everything that absorbs this void will never come back), Dimensional/Spiritual BFR (Dusknoir can drag souls to other dimensions), Power Nullification (Via Disable and Imprison. Dusknoir can inflict the "Paused" status, which prevents the opponent from using moves temporarily), Curse Manipulation (Via Curse and Grudge), Smoke Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Via Haze), Mirage Manipulation (Via Night Shade), Illusion Creation (Its pre-evolution, Duskull, can create illusions to frighten or deceive its opponents), Light Manipulation (Via Confuse Ray), Precognition (Via Future Sight), Resistance Negation (Via TCG Shadow Punch), Immunity Negation (Via Foresight), Status Effect Inducement (Via Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Sleep Charm, Will O' Wisp and Confuse Ray), Statistics Reduction (Via Leer, Shadow Ball and Memento), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity), Soul Manipulation (The spectral ball of fire that Dusknoir generates in its interior steal the soul instantly from those who look at it. Dusknoir can tear the soul directly from its opponents and can harm ghosts and souls), Durability Negation (Via Curse, Pain Split and Soul Manipulation), Life Force Absorption (Via Pain Split), Damage Boost (Via Payback, Hex and Pursuit), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Can swap passive abilities via Skill Swap, Can do more damage when things are looking desperate, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal Pokemon), Resistance to Poison and Bug moves, Immunity to Normal and Fighting moves, Future Sight bypasses Shields and Precognition. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other 3rd stage Pokémon like Charizard, Tyranitar, or Salamence) Speed: Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber are more than capable of reacting to Seismic Tosses from the likes of Pokémon who can throw at these speeds, like Machamp or Primeape. His PMD counterpart can do this) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Reaper Cloth Intelligence: Above average, but as a Pokémon, has naturally high battle capabilities Weaknesses: Dark moves as well as other Ghost moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Pressure:' Dusknoir makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Frisk:' When it enters a battle, Dusknoir can check an opponent's held item. *'Black Hole:' Enemies adjacent to the Pokémon cannot move. *'Frighten:' Reduces nearby enemies Speed. *'Interference:' Reduces nearby enemies accuracy. *'Last-Ditch Effort:' Increases damage when things are looking desperate. Moves Via level-up *'Shadow Punch:' Dusknoir throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. *'Future Sight:' Dusknoir prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. Future Sight has a second ability that allows the user to see into the future. *'Fire Punch:' Dusknoir sets its hands ablaze, and punches, which can cause burns. *'Ice Punch:' Dusknoir envelopes its hand in ice and punches his foe, this may leave his foe frozen. *'Thunder Punch:' Dusknoir releases a powerful punch charged with electricity that can potentially paralyze the target. *'Gravity:' Dusknoir pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. *'Shadow Punch (TCG):' Similar to the conventional Shadow Punch, but ignores resistance *'Bind:' Dusknoir squeezes its targets with its whole body. *'Sleep Charm:' Leaves the foe asleep. *'Leer:' Dusknoir looks at the opponent intimidatingly, which lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Night Shade:' Dusknoir uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. *'Disable:' Dusknoir nullifies the use of the attack last used by the opponent. *'Astonish:' Dusknoir attacks the opponent while attempting to scare them. It has a chance to make them flinch. *'Foresight:' Duslnoir identifies the opponent, allowing non-corporeal entities to be hit, this also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Shadow Sneak:' Dusknoir extends its shadow and attacks the opponent from behind, almost always managing to hit first. *'Pursuit:' Dusknoir attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the opponent attempted to flee. *'Will O' Wisp:' Dusknoir shoots a bluish-white flame that burns upon contact. *'Confuse Ray:' Dusknoir emits an odd light that confuses the one it hits. *'Curse:' Dusknoir evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. *'Hex:' Dusknoir fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. *'Shadow Ball:' Dusknoir hurls a powerful black blob of shadow at the foe, and it has a chance to lower special defense. *'Mean Look:' Dusknoir fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. *'Payback:' Dusknoir begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Gengar to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. Via breeding *'Dark Pulse:' Dusknoir focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. This may also make the target flinch. *'Destiny Bond:' Dusknoir links its life and fate with its opponent, so if it falls in battle, so does the opponent. This doesn't translate the other way around though. *'Feint Attack:' Dusknoir hits the opponent with a darkness moved as soon as the moment arises. It has a hard time missing. *'Grudge:' Dusknoir casts another curse on the opponent. This time, if Dusknoir succumbs to its injuries and is defeated, the opponent becomes incapable of using the move that did Dusknoir in. *'Haze:' Dusknoir emits a haze, which resets all statistics, and has also been used as a smokescreen. *'Imprison:' Dusknoir manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Dusknoir also has complete knowledge of. *'Memento:' Dusknoir sacrifices itself to sharply lower the physical and special attack of the opponent. This is pretty much useless in a versus match. *'Ominous Wind:' Dusknoir blows a blast of repulsive and ghostly wind. This has a chance to raise the physical and special attack and defense, as well as speed, of Dusknoir, on top of the damage. *'Pain Split:' Dusknoir adds its HP to the target's HP, then equally shares the combined HP with the target. *'Skill Swap:' Dusknoir employs its psychic power to exchange Abilities with the target. Gallery tumblr n6ru5luNlq1qckwxco1 500.gif tumblr m7bnsmAkX01r3ifxzo1 500.gif 37b18c36cdd59ae34d33f0aa96742dc5b46b479f hq.gif b7e259237132c186838840c2b8bcffbe9aec6063 hq.gif 9232698 orig.jpg|Gravity Dusknoir-Ataque-80085.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Pokemon Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fear Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7